Sonic and Tails' mini adventure
by sonicfan2000
Summary: A mini adventure starring Sonic and Tails. lots of brotherly love!


I would like to thank Shax, for writing a insperational story about Sonic and Tails' Micro adventure, its called, 'Micro Sonic.'

Here Sonic is 13 and Tails is 6! This entire thing is through Sonic's POV! Enjoy!

* * *

"Its another lovely day on South Island, don't you think Tails?"  
"Yeah! The sun's so warm I could fall asleep here." Sonic is leaning against the door of their 'house' like Shadow would, watching the sun rise over the sea while young Tails is admiring the warmth of the sun and building a sand castle.

"Hey Sonic, why are we watching the sun rise this morning?" Sonic grinned before anwsering,  
"Okay first of all Tails you are _not _watching the sun rise."Tails giggled,  
"Fine then why are _you _watching the sun rise?"  
"Better. I do this every morning every first day of a new month, its just today you woke up with me thats why you are here." Tails gave a confused look,  
"No offence but why?" Sonic gave a sad expression,  
"Cuz it reminds me of my mom before she died. Every first day of a new month she would wake me up early and we would watch the sun rise together. I don't know why but she did it but ever since she died, I've carried on our routine because I feel close to her." Tails nodded and said nothing for the rest of the time Sonic watched the sun rise.

When the sun was fully over the sea Sonic finally moved, he was so focused on the sun that he didn't notice Tails wandered off some time ago, he got a little worried but shrugged it off, '_t__he kid needs some inderpendence, mabey he went on a run or something.'_ The blue hedgehog went into the kitchen and started to make fried eggs for breakfast until,  
"Ahh Sonic help me!" Sonic knew that was Tails he quickly turned off the cooker and dashed out the plane/house to find the egg mobile containing Eggman chasing Tails in the air, Tails looked at Sonic in a pleading way, big mistake Eggman fired some kind of beam at him and he disappeared.

Sonic was shocked by what he just saw, but that shock turned into anger quickly. Sonic ran towards the egg mobile and home attacked it. The EM (Egg Mobile) was sent a few meters back,  
"What the hell did you do to Tails?" Eggman said nothing he was trying to get the EM back under his control,  
"Sonic I'm right here!" A tiny voice came out of no where,  
"Huh? Tails where are you bud?" Sonic shook his head all around but didn't find Tails,  
"Stop spinning your going to fast! Anyway I'm on your ear, stay still and you'll see me." Sonic was extremly confused but did what he was told. And he waited, and just when he had it, sure enough a tiny Tails was flying right in front of his eyes, he looked tired so Sonic held out his wrist and Tails gratefuly sat on it, he was no bigger than Sonic's buckles on his shoes.  
"What happened?"  
"That beam is a shrinking ray, you saw what happened!" Sonic could barley make out his words he was that small.

Sonic stood there for a few moments thinking on how to get his lil'bro back to normal size when,  
"Sonic look out!" Tails flew off his wrist, but he warned Sonic too late Eggman got his EM back under control and fired the shrinking ray at Sonic and it hit him. Before the hedgehog had understood what was going on, he realized he was surrounded by hundreds of small golden rocks he then figured that he too had shrunk. Sonic could hear Eggman chanting that he got rid of the 'pests' and that they will never be able to work the EM into the reverse of the shrink ray, that they would be tiny forever, but Sonic thought otherwise...

"Yo Tails come down here!"Sonic had to scream at the top of his voice to make sure his little buddy heard him over the noise the EM was making as it flew off. Tails slowly descended from the air and onto the sand that felt more like sharp rocks.  
"You've got a plan don't you?" Sonic smiled,  
"Yes I do."  
"Thats a first..."  
"Hey, I'll have you know I've come up with loads of great ideas!"  
"Name 1." Sonic thought for a moment then did his mischevius grin,  
"How about the idea of letting you live with me hmm."  
"Okay that was an one off." Sonic towered over Tails and did a _'Give up I win' _look.  
"... Whats your idea?" Sonic smiled in satisfactory and letted Tails have some room,  
"Okay what we are gonna do is..." He whispered into Tails' ear,  
"But Sonic I don't know if I'm that smart, and what if I get caught?"  
"Then I'll cover you. Now have you got any more questions?" The cub shook his head.  
"Good then lets go, hop on." Sonic bended down for Tails to get on his back, he did, Sonic stood up holding Tails' legs firmly and took off for Robotropilis. (Yeah I've got know clue on how people spell it.)

(Hours later)  
Sonic has been running non-stop all day and he is still carring Tails,'_Okay I admit I'm a little tired but I'm not stopping until I reach that shrinking ray and get us both back to normal size!'  
_"Sonic I think you should take a break, you've been running and carring me all day. Aren't you tired?" Sonic slowed down then shook his head,  
"No, and even if I was I'm _not _stopping until you and me are back to normal size." Tails looked concurned,  
"But-"  
"No buts! I've made up my mind I'm _not _stopping! Got it?" Tails said nothing, "Look I'm sorry kid but, I feel so helpless being this small I hate it! I mean the most harmless creatures in our normal size could have us for dinner if they see us!"  
"Listen Sonic, its getting dark now and you don't have the best night vision compared to me. Plus I haven't eaten anything all day!" Sonic felt guilty about not feeding Tails but he rather have a hungry fox on his back than a fox being something else's dinner.

"Okay Tails, I'll stop for the night. And since you have better night vision can you see something small that we can fit into?" Tails jumped of Sonic's back and twirled his tails around, he flew up high and did a 360 degrees turn, he gasped and pointed towards a giant rock,  
"Hey Sonic, theres a big crack in that rock over there, probbaly only you and I could fit in there and of course things that are smaller than us!" Sonic did his trademark thumbs up,  
"Good job! Race ya!" He speeded off towards the rock.

At the rock Sonic found the crack, he waited outside of it and waited for Tails. When the twin tailed fox arrived, Sonic went in the crack first, it was extremly terrifying for Sonic because he's claustrophobic, he really wanted to punch someones lights out, but there was no one to do that to apart from Tails so he had to concure his fear.

Soon the crack widened up enough for Sonic and Tails to sleep in, at some point during the narrow bit Sonic found himself behind the cub holding on to one of his tails for dear life, he still hadn't let go until,  
"Oww, Sonic you know that really hurts?" Sonic letted go of the hurt tail,  
"Sorry, but it was either that or punching you unconsious." Tails looked slightly frightened,  
"You know we can always find another place to sl-"  
"No don't bother, I'll be fine. I'm sorry but there ain't gonna be any food too night, but tommorow thats the first thing we are going to do I promise. Hedgehogs honour." He held up his right hand and bended his thumb and pinky finger and kept up the remainder fingers. Sonic yawned,  
"Ha! I knew you were tired!"  
"Shut up and go to sleep Tails, g'night." Sonic lay on his side and curled up into a ball,  
"Night Sonic."

Early next morning, Sonic woke up he yawned and stretched out his arms and legs. He opened his eyes and sat himself up, he smelled something, he looked around and found Tails eating something. The blue hero got up and walked over to him, he noticed he was eating some kind of berry but he didn't know what kind, that might be because its still pretty dark in the 'cave.'  
"Tails what is that?" Tails flinched and slowly turned towards the grumpy hedgehog,  
"Nothing..."  
"Yeah then whats in your hand, and your mouth?"  
"Okay you got me!" He raised his hands in defeat, "These are blue berries I used to eat them back on Westside Island before I met you, want a couple?" He held out his hand and offered the hungry speedster some Blue berries, Sonic accepted them and sat down then ate them in seconds, then something clicked in his brain,  
"How did you get them?" Tails froze, the speed demon then knew exactly where he got them. "You went outside didn't you? You went outside and collected them while I was asleep didn't you?" Sonic stood up and again towered over Tails glaring at him, the fox nodded extremely slowly. '_Doesn't that kid have any sense of danger? I wouldn't of had mind if I went with him but...'_

"What the hell Tails? Why would you do that? You could of have got killed just foreging for food, don't you know that?" Tails eyes started to water, "I'm trying to look after you but you don't make it easy you know. Why couldn't you just ask me to come with you? I wouldn't be saying all this stuff right now if you just told me." Tails now had tears flowing down his face,  
"I'm sorry if I'm that much trouble Sonic, I'll just go then you won't have to look after me any more." Tails stood up and headed for the exit, but in a heart beat Sonic blocked his way,  
"Oh no, you ain't going any where. Take one more step towards me and you'll regret it." Tails must not have been listening cuz he took another step, '_Either he didn't hear me or I've got to stop taking him to my battles with old Egg'belly.'_

The second Tails took his dared step he was instantly tackled by Sonic to the ground, he turned Tails to his front and sat on his tummy and put his knees on Tails' arms.  
"Huh, I never thought I would have to do that again... Anywho, I did tell ya you would regret it now Tail- whoa!" The ground was suddenly shaking, the rock was starting to fall apart, an earth worm appeared and wiggled as fast as it could past the confused animals, then a hole became visible on the 'roof' of the 'cave' it looked like some kind of... beak. The second Sonic knew what was going on he got of Tails and picked him up and scooted through the 'cave.'

20 Seconds later Sonic stopped cuz they were at the end of the 'tunnal.' The beak was still digging through the rock, it wouldn't be long until it reached Sonic and Tails. Sonic looked all around, he saw the earth worm trying to dig its way to safety, '_If that bird gets that worm, then it should be satisfied and not even notice Tails and me.' _Sonic took Tails to the corner of the rock and ordered him to stay put, he then went over towards the escaping worm and pulled it out of its hole, "Sorry bud, I wish there could be another way." He set the worm far away from his hole and made sure the bird would first see it, just as he ran back to Tails the bird made a huge hole in the 'roof' just as Sonic hoped it hadn't noticed him or Tails instead it went straight for the worm. Its giant yellow beak grabbed the helpless worm and pulled it out of the rock, it threw it in the air and swallowed it whole when it came down, Tails buried his head into Sonic's chest when he knew what the bird was gonna do, he was crying, Sonic protectivly wrapped his arms around Tails until the horrible scene had ended.

The bird flew away,  
"Hey Tails it's okay now the bird's gone." Tails was still crying into Sonic's chest,  
"That worm didn't deserve to die Sonic (sniff) that evil bird murdered it."  
"I hate to say this lil'bro but it's a fact of life, we're born, we live life and die, but in this case it's eaten." Tails shook his head then looked up at Sonic with his tear stained face,  
"It's just not fair though." Sonic smiled encourgingly,  
"I know, thats why we got to live life to the fullest get it?" Tails frown turned into a tiny smile he nodded. Bang!  
"Ahh, the birds back!" He hid his face in Sonic's chest again. Bang! '_No it can't be the bird or any bird to be exact! It sounds more like metal... metal robots... no EGGMAN'S ROBOTS! I bet they are going back to Egg'belly!'  
"_Tails its not the bird it's Eggman's robots, and they are going back to old Egg'head come on!" He picked up the young fox and ran through the ruins of the 'cave.' Thanks to the bird the narrow part was widened and Sonic didn't feel the need to kill Tails, '_Thank Chaos for the bird!' _when they got outside there were 5 Swattbots passing by, Tails flew him and the blue hedgehog up to the shoulder of the 5th Swattbot. They sat down, and enjoyed the ride they where getting to Eggman.

(In Eggman's control room.) All the Swattbots walked up to their leader and bowed. In Egg'belly's control room it was dark only with one light on in the middle, computers were left, right and center baseicly like Sonic Underground. In the corner was the EM the peice that fired the shrinking ray was still visible, all was down to Tails...

He flew towards the EM somewhile ago. '_He's just probbaly struggling with pushing the buttons... I hope.' _Just when Sonic was starting to get worried the shrinking ray firer peice moved Sonic got off the Swattbot and in moved in front of the EM. Tails fired the growing ray at Sonic, he grew back to his normal size,  
"HEDGEHOG! GET HIM!" Sonic smirked and started home attacking the Swattbots. But he didn't for once notice Eggman sneaking towards the EM, he only noticed when Eggman did his trademark laugh,  
"So, you are smarter than I thought fox boy and apparently faster." Egg'face had Tails in his knuckle,  
"Oi, leave him alone!" Sonic abandoned the remaining Swattbots and jumped on Eggman's stomach, he let go of Tails and Sonic caught him,  
"You ok?"  
"I think so Son- ahh!" By 'coincedent' a thunder storm started and made a hole in the roof, Tails was teriffied. Sonic curled his hand gently but firmly that sealed Tails inside, he then took out the remaining Swattbots. Eggman flew the EM out the hole but Sonic jumped after it, Sonic pushed Eggman out,  
"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" He hit the ground with a thud, but sadly he didn't die.

Sonic un-curled his hand,  
"Tails I know your frightened but I don't know how to land this thing, I need your help!" Another bang was heard,  
"If you help me land safely not only will I bring you back to normal size I'll give you mint ice cream when we get home..." Tails slowly flew himself towards Sonic's ear, and whispered,  
"Does it have to be safely?"  
"As long as we live and the growing ray isn't damaged no!"  
"Okay, first pull that lever on your left." Sonic took a hold of it,  
"What this one?" Sonic pulled it with out waiting for the scared fox's anwser,  
"NO! Not that one!" The EM stopped at its tracks and began falling,  
"I mean't you're other left!"  
"Thats right!"  
"Oh..."?  
"Let me get this straight, you know how to reverse a shrinking ray but you don't know your left and right?"  
"Yep, that sums it up."  
"The first thing I'm gonna do after we get you back to normal is send you to school, no arguing!"  
"Fine!"

The EM continued to fall, Tails got an idea,  
"Sonic, turn the Egg Mobile over, that way the growing ray won't get damaged when it hits the ground."  
"Good idea Tails, hold on to me!" Tails does, Sonic gets out of the EM and does all his might to turn it over, eventualy it does. Sonic reached for Tails on his ear and curls his hand up again,  
"Hold on to your blue berries lil'bro!" He curled himself up into a ball and started spinning and when he reached the ground he bounced of it again and again like a bouncy ball on your kitchen floor, Sonic felt dizzy under all that pressure but apart from that everything was okay.

Sonic setted Tails down and turned the EM over again, he figured out which button to press and restored Tails to his normal size as well.  
"Welcome back lil'bro!"  
"Can we go home, while the s-s-storm is gone?" He twirled his Tails around and hovered ubove the ground, Sonic grinned,  
"Race ya!" He speeded past Tails and headed for home. _'Hopefully neither of us have to go through that again, and I'm so not gonna give Tails a mint ice cream at this time at night, plus thats his punishment for breaking the 2nd rule **again!'**_

* * *

Yay its done! Phew that took 3 days to write, it would of have been 1 and a half if it wasn't for school! Yeah I know this is totally out of the blue but I was inspired by Shax's story like I said, I couldn't hold it in!

"Why was I small longer than Sonic?"  
"Cuz I thought it would be funny and cute."  
"Hey I'm not **Cute! **Sonic tell her!"  
"Umm sorry bud but it was kinda cute, and you are being adorible now!" Tails' face was turning red,  
"Aww..." Me and Sonic say at the same time.  
"You're both dead!" He chases me and Sonic around,  
"Aww thats so cute, please don't ignore this and review thanks!"


End file.
